24fandomcom-20200223-history
24 (film)
24 (working title) was a planned feature film based on the television series of the same name. After several delays due to scheduling and budgetary conflicts, the film is in "development hell," and it is unknown when or if it will be produced. According to early information, the film would not make use of the real time format pioneered by the television series, but would instead depict a 24 hour period in the space of approximately two hours. Background information and notes A feature film adaptation of 24 was originally planned to be shot during the hiatus between the sixth and seventh seasons. Series creators Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran planned to write the script with showrunner Howard Gordon contributing the story. Actors attached to the project at various times, in addition to Kiefer Sutherland, included Mary Lynn Rajskub and Kim Raver. Filming was to take place in London, Prague, and Morocco. Plans for the movie were later put on hold. Sutherland stated, "It's impossible to ask writers to work on the show and then come up with an amazing film we can shoot in the break between seasons." At one point, the fifth film in Fox's Die Hard series—as confirmed first by Ain't it Cool News and later by series star Justin Long—was planned as a crossover titled Die Hard 24/7, which would involve Jack Bauer teaming up with Die Hard's John McClane, played by Bruce Willis. The idea was scrapped after Kiefer Sutherland expressed his wish for 24 to launch its own film franchise rather than being incorporated into another.http://www.aintitcool.com/node/45415 It was later decided that the film would begin production after the conclusion of the eighth and final season. Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran, Howard Gordon, and Kiefer Sutherland will serve as executive producers on the film, while the screenplay will be written by Billy Ray. In addition, Ray reportedly has material for two future films as well. In April 2010, Kiefer Sutherland said in an interview at a BAFTA event in London, that the script was finished and he would be reading it upon his return to the United States. However in December 2010 it was revealed that Ray's script had been turned down as it “wasn’t strong enough or compelling enough” for the studio to move forward with. Mark Bomback is currently writing a draft of the script. As of November 2010, Man on Fire and Unstoppable director Tony Scott was in talks with 20th Century Fox to direct the film. However, he pulled out due to other commitments. Imagine Entertainment and Fox have five directors in mind as of right now, although who they are unclear. In December 2011, it was announced that the movie would start shooting in the Spring of 2012, with writer Mark Bomback having revised the draft written by Billy Ray. The final draft was expected to be submitted in early 2012. In March 2012, the film was again delayed indefinitely, due to budget disputes between 20th Century Fox and Imagine Entertainment. Imagine requested a budget between $50 and $60 million, while Fox proposed a maximum of $30 million. As a result of the dispute, Imagine was unable to prepare the film for production in the seven weeks before Sutherland started his summer hiatus after filming the first season of Touch. The next earliest possible opportunity to begin filming was spring or summer of 2013. It was also revealed at that time that the film could be the first of a projected trilogy. Antoine Fuqua was named as the most likely choice for director. In an interview on The Ellen DeGeneres Show in February 2013, Kiefer Sutherland expressed hope that he would get a chance to make the film in the near future. However, in March Fuqua stepped down as director and said in an interview that "film is not happening. I don’t think it’s gonna happen at all, definitely not with me." In May 2013, Fox announced an upcoming special event series titled 24: Live Another Day that will be set after the events of the final season. Fox CEO Kevin Reilly stated that the idea for the twelve-episode format came out of difficulty in adapting the series to feature length, as there came to be a consensus that "24 being compressed into two hours is not 24." At the Fox Television Critics' Association panel in January 2014, Kiefer Sutherland pointed out that the 24 film's planned story was not the same as Live Another Day's, and suggested that the movie was still a possibility, saying: "The script for the film is very different. It's an ongoing situation, and there's always an opportunity to do it." In September , it was reported that Imagine Entertainment was considering a new pitch for the film, which they had yet to propose to 20th Century Fox. References Category:24